The catalytic conversion of non-aromatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, often referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process that can be used to produce benzene, toluene, xylenes, and the like. The aromatization or reforming process often is conducted in a reactor system that can contain two or more reactors containing transition metal based catalysts. These catalysts can provide increased selectivity to the desired aromatic compounds. However, under commercial reaction conditions, these catalysts slowly lose their activity, often simultaneously with a loss of selectivity to the desired aromatic compounds. Such catalysts are often referred to as “spent” catalysts once economic or operational thresholds are passed, and such spent catalysts can be “regenerated” using various procedures and techniques.
Due to the raw material cost of fresh catalyst, it would be beneficial to use regenerated catalyst in combination with fresh catalyst in aromatization reactor systems and related aromatization processes. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is generally directed.